Another Cheesy After Lady Knight
by Kelly Masbolle
Summary: FINISHED! COMPLETED! READ IF YOU REMEMBER ME! Just a final tidbit for you all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

K. This is my first fic. It probably sucks so review and tell me. *-*

Chapter 1 

Keladry could do nothing but smile when arriving at Steadfast. People all came to greet her and ask of her well being after fighting Blayce. She was slightly surprised at how they knew in the first place, but then realised Raoul would know the whole story.

Dom was, for what he thought unknown, but we all knew, reason was edgy and enthusiastic for the arrival of Kel. When she arrived he was the first to greet her and Neal.

"Kel, Meathead, here already?" he said jokingly, "I wasn't expecting you for a month at least!" Kel simply laughed as she jumped off Peachblossom, but Neal immediately shot an evil glare at Dom whilst he jumped off.

"So, where's the reason of my being here?" Neal asked, looking the best since they left New Hope. "I don't have the heart to speak to any others."

Dom grinned and said, "She's in Raoul's rooms, speaking to Buri. I believe they're discussing a dress of a sort." 

It was Kel's turn to shoot a glare at Dom before saying, "Is life better, not chasing a big, crazy barbarian across Scanra? Or would you go back to those times?" Dom grinned nothing more to say.

Neal still lingered around them, jumping from foot to foot.

Dom looked at him with a evil glare. "You can go you realised." Neal ran off without a glance back.

"Do you happen to know where my rooms are, Dom?" Kel asked, enthusiastic to find somewhere to hide from crazy dressmakers.

"Well, actually…" Dom cringed; he had lied when he said they weren't expecting them for a month, but so soon…

"So, Dom, or am I gonna have to share a room?" Kel joked. It brought a grin from Dom.

Dom decided to tell the truth. "Well, we don't have room for you yet. But you can leave your stuff in my room, if you need somewhere to store it?" He cursed himself silently, but then considered the blessing in disguise, could he see Kel privately?

"I would like to put my stuff somewhere safe, can you show me?" Kel gave Dom the biggest smile, and almost melted when he smiled back.

"Sore, I mean sure." Kel laughed and followed Dom. Could I speak to him, about my feelings, when we get to his room?

**********

Kel plopped her bags in a corner as Dom tidied up a bit. His room was almost tidy, but it was Kel, Mithros, Kel. She stood up and stretched her back, giving him a smile worthy of a king.

They stood there for a minute, or what seemed like hours, before someone moved.

"I have something to tell you." They said instantaneously together.

Dom had somehow moved closer and was standing barely in front of Kel. She was looking straight into his eyes and felt breathless. _Gods, is what I'm thinking gonna happen?_ She thought. It did.

Dom kissed her passionately. He suddenly broke off. _It was stupid,_ he thought, _to think Kel would like me._

They just stood there for another long minute before they over came the situations and found excuses to walk away.

"I'm hungry, I'll be down in the mess hall." Kel said and moved to go off as Dom said, "I've got gate duty." They left the room to silence as they closed the door.

**********

Kel came to the mess hall and got her food quietly. She smiled when she saw the sea of blue and silver eating their food. Suddenly she spotted  Neal with some of her old friends, Qasim and Lerant. I wonder where Yuki is she thought, before moving to sit with them.

As she walked over she noticed some others not in the owns colours, just plain clothes. As she got even closer she recognised them. Yuki was there of course, but also there was Lady Alanna, engrossed in talk with the Queen, Daine and Buri. She wasn't surprised to see Numair arguing with Neal over another spell. 

She sat next to Qasim, across from Lerant and then noticed the empty seat.

"Where's Dom?" Qasim asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, he's got gate duty." Kel said and smiled.

The rest of the people on the table had only just noticed her and greeted her warmly.

"So," Neal said wickedly, "Have you got rooms?"

"Are you always so wicked?" She retorted.

He gasped at her insolence. "I though you would know, spending so much time with me by your side." Buri laughed at this.

Alanna simply nodded, and then said, "I was wondering if you'd join us for a chat tonight Kel, just the ladies." She winked, and Buri and the Queen just had to laugh. Kel nodded apprehensively.

"Just to fill you in," Yuki said after that, "These girls are all so bouncy because their husbands, King Jonathan and Baron George aren't here. Buri's just naturally bouncy." Buri elbowed Yuki and continued eating.

When they had finished up eating and Kel got up. "I'm going to pester our dear lord about the lack of rooms, this is hopeless!" At that most of them walked off, to woo one another (Neal and Yuki), or possibly practice glaive or sword.

***************


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned this I'd be rich, *Looks in pockets, and at brand of clothes*

Nope, target clothes and empty pockets. Kapeesh.

I hope you liked the first chappie, maybe this will make you read, no? Well then don't. Anyway, I don't see how you could review in the time between posting this and actually creating the story. Booger…

Thankyou for Reviewing, I aren't in the internet but I know you have, and you know who you are.

Chapter 2 

That night Kel still didn't have somewhere to sleep. She was in the mess hall when she saw Alanna walk in with Thayet carrying a bottle. Thayet smiled when she was Kel and Alanna grinned with such ferocity Kel couldn't help feeling scared. When they got over Thayet beckoned Kel stand up, being a royal command Kel had to. She was instantaneously grabbed and taken on a walk to another room. They explained what was going on as they walked.

Alanna began. "You can't tell anyone Keladry but I found a whole heap of wine on a cart. When I spoke to Thayet about it she suggested we have a party for Buri, this was the 'chat' I was talking about."

"Ahem," Thayet interrupted, "The idea was totally and utterly yours Alanna, I just agreed." She then addressed Kel. "You're the last one we needed to find, and in the mess hall, really Kel!" Kel grinned at her.

Alanna was smiling wickedly when she said, "The best thing is those pesky guys don't know about it, and Jon and George shouldn't be here till tomorrow. The others are much more sensible." Alanna opened the door they had just reached. "This is my room, we can make a mess of it." She ushered Thayet and Kel in before closing the door.

**********

All the girls got convincingly drunk that night, even Kel, after a drunk Alanna threatened those who weren't going to that she would kill them. They all went nuts singing rude ballads and playing truth or dare until they were interrupted.

An entourage of men threw the door down. In to the room stalked Dom, Neal, Raoul, Flyndan, Numair, a few other men of the own and two very recent arrivals, King Jonathan and George.

"Hello boys," Yuki said saucily, all the girls broke into bales of giggles, that was, until Alanna noticed Jon.

"Shit!" She swore.

The girls all stared at the men, very drunkenly.

"Drunk!" Neal exclaimed. Raoul shook his head at this and laughed, grinning at George.

George was smiling from ear to ear as he said "Alanna hasn't been like this for a long time."

Jon, being so bloody serious, was disgraced at what he saw. He pulled all the men together and got to work, organizing sleeping places, and tidy up jobs. The girls were all taken to rooms to sleep.

**********

Kel woke early in the morning. Sadly, with a splitting headache. She groaned as she flipped off her side, and on to her back. She was immediately accompanied by Dom.

"Feeling OK?" he asked. Kel's drunken heart melted at the sound of his voice.

"As well as you could be with a hangover." She grinned back. "Mithros that shouldn't have happened. Where am I?"

"My room," Dom said.

Kel nodded and said, "Mithros I was happy the King and Baron weren't here."

Dom gave an unreadable look as he said, "Well, they actually were here, they decided to come a little early."

Kel could do nothing more then look gloomy and guilty. Dom gave her a drink and as she gulped it down he paced around the room. She passed it back to him and settled herself to sleep. Dom watched her get comfortable and begin to snooze. _Mithros, _he thought _she's so beautiful. _

He suddenly had the urge to move towards her. Following his instincts he did, until he was kissing her on the forehead, good night. He pulled away shaking his head at his crazy antics and sat in the chair he was spending the night in.

Kel whispered in her sleep, "I love you, Dom." He thought he might of heard it, but wasn't too sure.

**********

What do you think? If you want a story about getting drunk my friend, EbonyIvory, wrote a good story based on this. I just have to get her to post it. By the way read her other story Luminous Heathens, bloody good, but if you like Dom then it's a very, very bad idea.                                 Kelly *-*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Just cause I'm a good girl I've put this here. Doesn't disclaimer say it all

anyway?

Bonjour! I'm feeling on a high seeing I thought about vanilla coke (I know, I'm sad) but I'm sitting in front of a heater so… Ok that makes no sense. Read on, please do, it's bad and getting worse, but I wanted to do this sooooo bad. Anyway thankyou for your reviews. You readers are great, I promise to write more on my trusty laptop *kisses laptop*.

By the way, Dedicated to that crazy mum of mine, who said I can't watch TV and some friends Peachy, Fred, Nealy and Lanna. 

Chapter 3 

Kel woke again late in the morning, she hadn't been to bed that late. She sat up and looked at her surroundings, then she noticed Dom. _Great mother, Not Dom's room._  He walked over smiling evilly.

"Still feeling bad?" He asked.

"Mithros kill me." (A/N: I want a lightning bolt to strike Kel now, like Mithros actually followed her words, but I like her too much) She grinned and grabbed the cup from Dom's hands. She gulped that down and felt filled with Emerald Green refreshing magic. "Neal's stuff?" she asked.

Dom smiled. "Yep, he refused to let you have any other." Kel shook her head laughing. "Now you have to get changed, I will see you in the mess." Dom left the room abruptly, but then Kel wanted to get out of these clothes. She changed into a pair of brown pants and a tan shirt and left the room. _Why wear a tunic on a day like today, _She thought.

**************

She walked in to the mess hall and grabbed some food. Seeing the beginning of a table to be filled by the guilty party, Yuki and Daine were already there, she joint them and ate, waiting for the others to trickle in. They did eventually, Alanna as grumpy as ever. They sat eating but no one said a word, that was until King Jon walked in.

He motioned for them to stand and brought them over to in front of them. They all bowed their heads, that was until Alanna realised that they weren't necessarily guilty, she glared at Jonathan defiantly.

"Ladies," Jonathan began, "It was a disgrace to have witnessed such a scene last night. I am your king and you are supposed to respect me, if not be able to talk sense to me, this was horrible to see the lady knights of the realm," Kel and Alanna blushed, "The Queen," Thayet glared at him, "former commander of the queens riders," Buri looked down, "And two lovely ladies," Daine turned away and Yuki hid behind her fan, "All who have been essential to our kingdom were the ones drunk."

Alanna looked into Jon's eyes and smirked. "Goddess Jon, I can see in your eyes you found humour in it, Look at yourself, you laughing so hard you can't tell. Just because you aren't able to get drunk doesn't mean you should stop others, plus there's at least 80 other men in this fort. You weren't coming till today, then we would've been fine." Alanna changed her smirk to a straight face after she talked and stood straight.

Jon glared heavily at Alanna. "I don't care Alanna. Now on to your punishment."

_More punishment, after Lord Wyldon couldn't give me more. _Kel thought.

"Ladies," Jon cracked at this point and laughed. "You have been sentenced…ha he he… to… he he he…" He was red in the face laughing.

Raoul walked over grinning. "Miladies, you have been sentenced to something some of you will particularly hate, the rest of the time you spend in Steadfast is to be as proper ladies in dresses and doing embroidery." He cacked up and was rolling on the ground with Jon as the ladies reacted: Yuki nodded, Daine looked slightly downcast, Thayet seemed to have expected it, Buri was red in the face, Kel felt like a page again and Alanna groaned. They all knew there was no avoidance.

Alanna reacted quickly then. "I'll be off then, can't stick around with you girls, not in dresses that is. I'll go back to my post." She attempted to walk away but George was there stopping her.

"Alanna," he said, "You have been ordered to stay for at least two days after Raoul's wedding, just to make the punishment settle in." he smirked and walked away. The girls all looked downcast but stayed around seeing Jon seemed to have something more to say.

He regained composure and said, "Now I have a present for you, we got her up especially." Neal walked in as what seemed to be cued with a lady, Lalasa. "You are all dismissed to get dresses. Note that the whole camp knows of your predicament." 

He left the room laughing as all the ladies glared at him.

Raoul smiled. "All in jest miladies!" He said and bowed out of the room following Jon. The ladies followed Neal who had Lalasa with him and came to a room filled with items they might need as ladies.

***********

Sadly I am in denial. Nothing to put creative energy to. *goes, whacks piano, comes back* I don't feel any different, how depressing……Maybe I'll write the next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you want one, there's three others, Chapters 1, 2, and 3.

Hello peeps!

Thankyou all sooooo much for your reviews. It keeps me going, I know I haven't updated for a while, so this will be know, and the next won't be long. I have time…Oh, precious time… *Kisses time* Eugh, that tasted yuck. Anyway, read on, and then review, I won't write more if you don't.

Kelly…

Chapter 4

A fair while later the ladies emerged from the room, all trussed up in dresses. Kel walked out first, not scared, but not particularly happy. Lalasa had insisted that she wear a tight corset, much to her annoyance, and a lovely tan dress which was tight in all parts, limbs, chest and waist. All the others had much nicer, and looser, in Kel's opinion, dresses. Even so most of them came out gloomy, restrained in the garments.

They spent the rest of the day acting up their rolls, and attempting to do unladylike things, such as archery and pattern dances. Apparently Jon had thought that he would like to do this anyway, so supplied them with embroidery to do, when bored.

Kel arrived at the mess hall for dinner, to hear that the room arrangements would be changed. Within Steadfast much had happened to accommodate people. Some smaller unoccupied rooms would be used, so that the barracks would be able to cope with some riders as well as men of the own.

Neal came over and sat next to Kel, no wonder seeing Yuki was next to her, and smiled. Kel grimaced back. "You don't know what Lalasa has put me through." Kel winged.

Neal looked slightly confused. "It looks fine enough, Kel…"

"Oh, for Mithros' sake," cursed Kel, "How would you like running around in a corset which makes it impossible to breathe?"

Neal looked slightly taken aback of his comment. He was about to reply when Osbern and Raoul stood up and in that instant looked for silence. 

Raoul began. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Osbern and me have worked through a room arrangement together, I'll be leaving him to announce to you all." Raoul sat and nodded to Osbern.

So began the gruelling trial of reading a room arrangement sheet. Kel barely listened, just enough to hear what was needed. This time she didn't want to.

Osbern grimaced as he saw the next arrangement and thought back…

***

_"Osbern, you!" He called._

_I decided to turn around and look towards him. "Yes?"_

_He came over towards me and grinned evilly. "You know that gal, Keladry, I want to share my room with her. Here is some money," He handed over a bag of coins, "And to go with that, a threat. If you don't something nasty will happen."_

_He walked away._

***

"Keladry of Mindelan will be staying with," Osbern paused for dramatic effect.

*****************

Mwa ha ha ha ha… *Clears throat* Yes, I know, it's a cliffy. I'm the only one who knows. *EbonyIvory stand and glares* Ok, so she does to… R/R and I'll update (I probably will anyway, but you know) *Stands and goes to walk away, tripping up in the process* Ouch!

Kelly *-*


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the cliffy everyone. I just had to, I know Shibhon, I do have a mean streak. Here's the next chappie, I'm so happy to have finished it, time for romance *wolf whistles*. Thankyou for your reviews, and please don't feel put off cause I don't mention your name, but still I have to thank Midnight Maiden, you are such an inspiration, yet I don't really know you!!! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated especially to my brother, who is estranged (not really) but told me not to mention him. I'm evil.

Kelly *-*

Chapter 5

Osbern continued his sentence apprehensively, repeating what was said before. "Keladry of Mindelan will be staying with Gildes of Veldine."

Kel immediately put on her Yamani mask. Gildes was known to be a male pig, clearly against her. Kel could not help but wonder how this happened. He was short and slightly stocky, more on the other side, but Veldine wasn't a baby, he was a bully with sadistic humour. Kel looked over at him and sighed inwardly. She was going to have to do something to get him to leave her alone.

**********

Kel grabbed her stuff and chucked it on a bed in a cosy corner by a window in her new windows. She looked towards Gildes of Veldine who was sitting on his bed snoozing. Not even a welcome. Veldine was simply lying there. He suddenly yawned and sat up stretching.

"So, you're Kel." He said.

"I thought you would know that by now." Kel replied, very icy.

"Oh, I do, I was trying to instituted a friendship between us." He answered.

_Friendship my ass Kel thought. She held on to her Yamani mask and looked at him._

He grinned. "His majesty sure did punish you ladies, I don't see many dresses, though you do look stunning in them." He had somehow moved down the bed a bit and was examining his knife at this moment.

Kel was feeling nervous. Yes, she knew she could easily beat him in combat, but in a corset? No. What was she supposed to reply, this guy was scaring her.

He watched her carefully and then asked, "You seem tense, are you cold, uncomfortable, lonely?" The last word came out slightly chocked. He continued anyway, getting closer. Kel could smell him. "If you're lonely, I can fix that, I happen to be alone too. I can relate." He was on the bed next to Kel. She could feel the sheets shifting under her.

Suddenly he pounced, pinning her to the bed in an uncomfortable position. She glared up at him to be met by a wry smile. "You can have me, you know, it's good to see women in dresses. It's where they belong."

Kel was insulted. "You conservatives, are blinded, confused, by what was. You don't see what has to happen. I'm not lonely, and I don't need you." Gildes swiftly slapped her. Kel's face stung, but still did not grimace.

His breathe covered her face, and his smell engulfed her. He moved towards her and forcefully kissed her. Kel screamed, and was half muffled, but still some sound got out. Gildes look scared, but still gasped, "I'll make you have me, and no one will stop me…" He smothered her face again, Kel unsure what to do, all tied up in the corset.

The taste of his lips sat on her mouth, but suddenly they were removed. Kel kicked him low and he rolled onto the floor. She sat up and at the very same moment the door burst open. Dom and Neal stood there, rooted to the spot. Kel saw them, and produced a scare smile. 

Dom attempted to walk towards Gildes but was stopped by Neal.

"Dom, you take care of Kel. I can't bear to think of what you would do to him." Neal said and pushed Dom towards Kel. He went over and cradled her.

Dom looked over her, she seem undamaged. "Are you O.K.?" He asked, not for the first time.

Kel grimaced. "The worst is that his taste still inhabits my mouth." She leant against Dom and sighed. "I hate corsets." Dom laughed and held her tighter still. Kel looked up at him and felt her heart flutter. 

He leant in and kissed her tear-drenched face, just as the moment begged of him. 

Neal glanced up from tying Gildes up and saw it. He smiled knowingly, as Raoul and Alanna walked in the door.

**********

Do you like? Hate? Want to kill me? Please go ahead, I don't think it was good, I might actually change and repost. Anyway… *gags and falls off chair* _Note on chair says: Your evil dreams of killing me have come true __L for me. Kelly *-*_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm an in-humorous girl. How could I own such dazzling and funny characters like Dom, Neal, Owen, Raoul… I wish they were mine. *sighs*

This is soooooo short. Eeep! I just got trickster's choice yesterday, and have already finished it. But, I still like Kel the best, so much like me *smirks*. So read on, I have just come up with the best plot. It's not _that _cheesy, though I could make it… *evil laugh*  Also you guys are sooo supportive, I'm not gonna stop, and I'm sorry if I address you wrongly.            Kelly *-*

Chapter 6

Dom picked Kel up catiously, and carried her down to his room. Kel leant on his shoulder, weeping, and smelling the scent he carried, trying to remove thoughts of the situation. On arrival at his room he placed her in an armchair, and then moved away to let in the few people following him.

Neal ran over to check Kel. "Are you…" Kel nodded knowing the question coming. He hugged her quickly and then moved away.

Alanna came in and nodded her sorrow, not showing any weakness. Buri gave Kel a hug, Daine gave Kel her handkerchief. Yuki came in and sat on the chair's arm and gave Kel comforting advice. Raoul came in last and smiled hopefully at Kel.

"Kel, you know that this could be charged at a court." Raoul said. "I don't want to make a speech, but we are at war. Did anything serious happen?" He continued, referring to actual rape.

Kel shook her head. She looked up at Raoul and choked a reply. "I know that h-he t-tried to rape me, b-but just, j-just, I don't like courts, and t-things like t-that. H-he could be ch-charged. I don't k-know." 

Raoul nodded. "We'll leave this to deal with after the war. I'm sorry that it happened, Osbern explained the situation to me, and I can understand why he had to do it."

Everyone seemed to leave the room at that point, all except Kel and Dom. Kel glanced at Dom and smiled. He smiled back and said, "Kel, you know that I – I…" He couldn't bring himself to say the last words.

Kel stood and moved towards Dom. "I think I know. Do I?" Dom stood and swept her into a hug. He looked into her eyes and saw a colour not usually seen in them. Love.

He swept her up into a warm loving kiss, and Kel, was more than happy to be there. She let go of him, reluctantly and smiled. "Can we just talk? Enough kissing for the moment." Dom nodded and swept Kel off her feet and into his arms.

He then sat in the chair, Kel snuggled up to him, and had a long heart to heart about just how much they mean to each other. Later that night Kel fell asleep in his arms.

*********

It was late the next day that Kel and Dom awoke to hard banging on the door. Still to groggy to get up, Dom kissed her good morning, and then stayed there, comfortably. The door tumbled open to a begrudged Neal and Alanna, both trying anxiously to find Kel. When they tumbled in she sat up stark straight and swore. Dom sat up to and shrugged, kissing her again.

Neal and Alanna stood there, cacking themselves. "You two are hopelessly in love, I hope you've realised that by now." Neal said grinning mercilessly.

Alanna grinned evilly, then put on a thoughtful look. "Though I'd have to think twice about attending the wedding." Kel chucked a pillow at her and then gasped.

"Really, Lioness," she said indignantly, "Where's your dress?" Alanna swore fluently. She glared at Kel and then left the room to don a dress.

Neal just watched this whole scene, nodding. "You should get up. I think Kel's gotten over the event last night, or maybe it occurred with someone else." Dom shot a sharp look at Neal saying _You aren't that good. He just smirked. "You realise that there's a small army coming, we thought you might like to command a force, Dom." Neal stated. Dom swore, as a soldier or lady knight does, and quickly ran into his dressing room to get changed._

Neal smiled at Kel and then left the room. Even so, Kel was wary, there was tension in the air.

*********

Oh, Neal is soooo cute. I'd like to marry him, or Dom. Actually according to my friends I have. And I have a son, Jake, or Jonathan, or something… I will throttle them when I get back to school. Also, this will become slightly cheesy, possibly gruesome.. oh I could go on forever.

Miss Masbolle *-* (My name sounds like Nelly Furtardo, or a popstar's name)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Did you know the synonyms of disclaimer are: rider, proviso, qualification, repudiation, provision, condition, stipulation and requirement. It's too early in the morning to know what these mean, or look them up. I'll just say they mean NOT BELONGING TO ME AND SAVING ME FROM LEGAL ACTION.

Ok, my chapters are short, but if they're not too short, but not too long, I'll, be able to get it out faster. O.K? O.K. Now this story will be improving with a slightly un-cheesy plot, though still cheesy. R/R. I love them, they boost my ego!

Kelly *-*

Chapter 7

Kel was able to change into a simple dress with out a corset, or bodice which would choke her to death. Outside the battle raged, though she couldn't bear to think of it, for she yeared to be out there too much. She made her way down to the mess hall, assuming that the ladies would all be down there. She was right.

At a table in the mess hall the ladies sat all gloomy and forlorn for fighting. Alanna was glancing around suspiciously, so Kel walked over.

"Lady, I barely know you, but still I can see you're up to something. Tell." Kel said cheekily. Alanna grinned.

"No impertinance from you Kel, and I feel that I know you as well as my daughter… Ok, maybe that wasn't a good example, but it's about right." Alanna looked guilty. "Anyway, I was thinking…" Alanna whispered the end of the sentence.

"Great Gods!" "Alanna!" "Aaaagh!" (A/N: Too much Monty Python and the Holy Grail) They all screamed, most of them sitting up. All eyes were on Alanna.

Thayet looked at Alanna, then shook her head. "Alanna, you'd never get away with it, you'd need to cut your hair, get a uniform, abduct a fighter, colour your hair…" she trailed on.

"Well, well!" a voice said behind Thayet.

She jumped up and swore. When she turned around there was no one there. She glanced around then saw the door. "What is that?" Thayet asked, scared.

Kel looked at it then swore. "Hello chamber, back again, are you?"

The face on the back of the door did not move, but a sound filled the hall. "Oh, wondrous protector of the small," Kel glared at the door, "You are all so much more interesting than that bare room, or even other worlds."

Alanna's face was white. "Is that… Is that the Chamber of the Ordeal?"

Yuki seemed amused by the thought. "You mean that room where you go before being knighted, it's not alive is it?"

Kel was laughing. "Yes it's the Chamber, and it's alive." Suddenly the chamber spoke.

"Ladies, you don't have to go around pretending to be men, or any of the sort, enough trouble will come your way very soon." The chamber faded from the door in laughing hysterics.

Buri went white. "It means, it means…wounded!" Buri said, looking petrified.

The door slammed open, and Osbern walked in, with many men on stretches behind him. "Miladies, you have been given permission to attend to the wounded, and only so." He left, as the stretches were brought in.

Around the room people were strewn as the ladies got to work, healing and fixing. Some had only minor wounds which were bound quickly and healed by Alanna. But the worst was still to come. Dom and Wolset, from his squad, had walked in carrying a stretcher. He looked at them and then looked down. "Neal was wounded, with a poison arrow. We think it's fatal." He moved across the room with Wolset and laid Neal in a gap near the ladies.

Kel and Yuki were white, whilst Alanna started screeching at Dom. "You idiot, not just you, Raoul, Jon, George! He should have been healing, he shouldn't have been fighting. If he dies, Duke Baird will kill the others!" 

Wolset smiled wryly and then said, "Milady, we only think it is fatal, if you start healing him, he might live." Alanna screamed her final bit of frustration at Dom and then sat to start healing Neal. Kel grabbed water, and Yuki clothes. All the other ladies continued on the others.

Though the battle was nearly over, a different one could wound them all: Neal's life.

**********

Oooooh! What's gonna happen to Neal. Sadly I refuse to change any information in the books (Hint for those who have read Trickster's Choice.) but still… Anyway you have to appreciate a computer music program for stuffing up, or else I wouldn't have typed this. Kelly *-*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Let's see, I'll write a proper one…I do not claim any of the rights to the characters in this story. I hope that removes any lawyers from my list of readers. Oh, I stuffed up.

How am I going? I'm updating like everyday. How good am I? I was speaking to my friend, EbonyIvory, and came up with this scintillating idea. Imagine if you got 6 peoples and they had to write a part of a debate each. Then everyone could judge it. Ok, it probably wouldn't work, that's dull me for you…

Kelly*-*

Chapter 8

Yuki and Kel sat vigil by Neal's side. Alanna gave an indication that it would be worthless and nothing would happen, for better or worse, but Yuki was adamant in her decision and Kel couldn't bear to see her alone. The battle came off well with no deaths, just many wounded, five in the same situation as Neal. The enemy had been obliterated. Since then Kel had not moved from Neal's side to anyone else's side, she was oblivious to what was going on around her.

Yuki looked over at Kel a hopeful look on her face, almost yearning. "Do you think… will he live?" she said. Her pleading eyes were bloodshot, and her face was dry.

Kel looked back, with a blank face. "I can't say." She looked almost as bad as Yuki, best friends are worth just as much. She stood up and sighed. "I haven't seen Dom since he dropped Neal off, and I think he should know. Also I'm going to attempt to get us out of these dresses." She bent down and hugged Yuki then brushed past Thayet as she left the room.

She walked down the passage to Raoul's room confidently and knocked. Suprisingly the King called a welcome, so Kel walked in to see a group of men discussing issues. Funnily enough Raoul had a big bandage on his head. He grinned when Kel walked in.

"How are you feeling Kel?" He asked.

Kel just looked castdown. "Well, one, I'm bored, two I'm worried, three, I'm not happy." The other men were still grinning. "This isn't funny. I'm here to say that the punishment has run it's time. Imagine if us 'ladies' were on the field. We are some of the best, people would have barely been hurt. But no, Neal is in there almost on his death bed. Give us a break, your majesty, Lord Raoul, Baron George… This has gone too far." Kel seemed very angry, and un-like herself, obviously on the issue of Neal.

King Jonathan looked up at Kel and looked slightly sorrowful. "I beg to differ Keladry. Have you seen the chaos which follows you ladies? Alanna broke the law and was a lady knight, you are changing laws, Thayet is opening schools all over the place." Kel still seemed adamant, so Jonathan continued. "I am not going to change my ruling. You are on a battlefield, and so are the others. You can't slack off. My decision stays." Kel actually seemed slightly in agreement.

She bowed and moved to leave, suddenly remembering something. Looking at Raoul she asked, "Sir, do you happen to know where Dom is? I haven't been able to see him."

Raoul seemed panicked at that thought but pulled himself together. "Try the infirmary, Kel." She left in a hurry at that.

Kel sprinted down the hallways to the infirmary and ran into Alanna. " Excuse me milady, but have you seen Domitan of Masbolle, he's a lot like Neal, and Raoul said he was in the infirmary…"Alanna nodded and pointed to the furtherest bed, basically on the other side of the hall to Neal.

Kel made her way over and went pale. Dom was in the same situation as Neal, though slightly more conscious. He smiled at her face, though it pained him to do so. "Kel," he rasped, "I though you wouldn't come, Neal was bad, I thought you would be taking care of him." Kel shushed him.

"Dom, Neal has a fiancée. She can take care of him. I'll take care of you. You mean a lot to me." She smiled down at Dom and bathed his face. "Sleep, or I'll start calling you Meathead instead of Neal." He gripped her hand tight, and then got comfortable to sleep. He faded off quickly.

Alanna and Buri walked over to Kel, and gave loving, parenting smiles. Kel seemed bothered. "Do you know what was on the arrows?"

Alanna nodded. "I'm surprised it got cousins, but that isn't the point. This poison, well, they're trying to kill off as many of us as possible whilst they war heads towards the end. I'd be surprised if they live." Alanna hugged her and then followed up some other calls.

Buri stayed by Kel and turned her towards her. "Kel, we are doing our best, for everyone, this had damaged us all; I will be here for you." Kel leant into Buri, feeling like crying was on her schedule. Buri understood.

**************

Review please, please!!! I beg of you, and don't beg to differ. Just do it… (Nike)

Kelly *-*-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these brilliant characters. Save me from legal action, please great and wonderful Mithros!

I wrote an author's note and now I have to write a new one, damn me for reading the reviews (though, don't stop!). I want to keep you in suspense. Now let's clear things up… 

Pheep: Stuff Veldine if he died, I just wanted Dom to 'proclaim' his love for Kel; I liked Jon when he was younger, he was cute, I can't make him a prick, I don't think he would be. My head won't roll anyway…you know why. I don't think I want Alanna to overreact, next chapter she will freak out…

An anonymous geek: You're not the only one who loves Neal (I am giving you a hint)

AJ 4EVA: You've been reviewing so long, thanks, I can't tell you what's gonna happen.

Alexis of the Westlands: Thanx, I need all the luck I can get with Pheep on my back *Runs screaming from Pheep*

I also have to thank MiraxHalcyon, Lady Bee, Sw33t T3mptations, insane werewolf luva, Vamperfly and I'm not Weird, I'm gifted. And you'll never believe it, my brother reviewed, anonymously, and said this story sucked! How rude.

Kelly *-*

Chapter 9

Kel sat by either Dom or Neal. They had fallen into unconsciousness. She barely moved from the infirmary and was still in the same dress. Someone brought her food through the days and she accepted it thankfully. She was barely emotional, refusing to let people see more than what she was willing to show.

It was the third night, and Kel was sitting by Dom. The window was wide open, even though there were only 5 people in the room, only five that had been shot by arrows with the poison.

A bird flew in the window, and Kel shooed it out. She wished that it would be that easy to do so with the poison. But it wasn't.

Alanna walked in the door, in a very simple dress. She checked on all the others before coming to Dom and Kel. She checked over Dom and then took a seat next to Kel. Alanna herself was suffering too; she had the same regret as Kel, not being on the field. She turned herself towards Kel and smiled. "You're holding it all back Kel. That's why I have a temper; it's very useful for getting feelings out. Why don't you try telling me? I blew my top at George last night and feel slightly better."

Kel nodded and looked down, gathering courage. She then looked up at Alanna and began. "The King isn't being unfair. I've realised that. We've barely been here five days and us ladies, we've gotten drunk, been stuck in dresses, someone attempted to rape me, there was a battle, the chamber appeared and 5 people are just about mortally wounded. Chaos follows us, it's like the gods attached it to us. And then there's the fact that I've just been raped and yet I left that behind so quickly! It's still in me, but it doesn't scare me. The last thing I'm dealing with is two of my closest friends are just about mortally wounded. If I lost them I couldn't live. Neal's my best friend and Dom, he's my…" Kel looked down.

Alanna grinned and raised Kel's head. "Love?" she asked. Kel nodded.

"It's too much, why are the gods always burdening us?" Kel complained. "I wish that for once it would be O.K. for me to do something, without trouble. It follows me." Alanna laughed at Kel, they both knew that she was acting like a stubborn child.

"Look Kel," Alanna chided, "The gods are like that. But you need to leave these cousins behind, because you are going to catch the sickness. Come out, get changed, have a bath and then come to the mess hall. I'll come with you to make sure it happens." They left together, Alanna looping her hand round the waist of the tall girl.

***********

Alanna had Kel all done up, and then walked her to the mess. They opened the door to the own, and they cheered at the sight of the ladies. Somewhere in the crowd a man stood up. Kel recognised him, but couldn't place him. He walked over and Kel grinned. It was her brother Inness.

"Do you know what I've done Inness, I've outdone you." Kel said mockingly. "And I'm the youngest, oh, what a life."

Inness punched her lightly on the arm and then said, "Yes but I couldn't manage the torment of your roll, plus you have much to deal with at the moment."

Kel went to the line and grabbed some food before sitting next to Inness, just to annoy him. "I never really liked you." Said jokingly. 

Inness grinned. "Then maybe I won't give you letters. They thought they'd send a squad out here to check the area, and bring any letters or items, and supplies. Here." He passed Kel a bundle of letters.

She had letters from Anders, mama, papa, Shinko and even Roald. She sifted through them quickly and then glanced thankfully at Inness. "You realise this is a ray of sunlight into my life of sadness, it might even pull me out."

Inness smiled. "Your dramatics are improving. Was it that Neal you told me about?"

Kel chucked a roll at him. "This is the torment of my roll." She chucked a second one.

Yuki unexpectedly burst into the room panting. "Lady Alanna, please come something weird is happening is happening to the wounded." Alanna jumped from her seat, knocking soup out of its bowl and ran out the door. Kel ran out and so did his majesty. No one really understood what was happening.

***********

Review and I will update, promise. I wanted to write the perfect fic, but sadly that is impossible. Alas. 

And yes trickster's choice is out, and I live in Australia! My mum just went to the book store and picked it up, no ordering or anything!

Kelly *-*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I disclaim any rights you claim I have to these claimable characters, and I disclaim the fact that Cleon is cute. He's ugly, got it?

OMG! I have over a hundred reviews! In your face, EbonyIvory! Thankyou to evilstrawberry, AJ 4EVA, Pheep, vamperfly, I'm not weird, I'm gifted, an anonymous geek, Lady Bee and… I'm so sorry, I can't remember…kill me anyone I haven't mentioned… I'm not on the net at the moment so I can't get your brilliant names. You don't know how long it took me to put this chapter together, first two days of thinking and thinking and more thinking…Then two attempts. Don't complain about how long this took, because oh, It's so hard to do this. I give you all many kisses. Also this chapter is dedicated to Catherine/Neal/Nealy/Catherine with a C/Ginger/Virginia/Lady Catherine of Queenscove (no she doesn't have an account). That should identify her. She's one of my closest friends, and though I often want to throttle her, she stopped me from killing Neal and Dom, though will kill me for mentioning her. Kelly *-*

Chapter 10

Alanna was the first to reach the infirmary, Kel stopping to comfort a hysterical Yuki, King Jonathan excusing him properly from the table. The Lady Knight stood there cursing, worse than the lowest scum in that bar around the corner. The wounded were all bright green, their faces the colour of the grass, looking like they were about to puke. 

"Bloody poison!" She roared, scaring the men in the mess hall too. Raoul and George then exited the mess hall, followed closely by Numair, Daine and Buri, they all knew Alanna too well to let a shout like that pass by. "Bloody poison, bloody illegal substance, you're like Roger back from the dead!" (A/N: *gasp* heroin and Roger in a sentence together *gasps again*)

Almost immediately she suddenly realised how dumb she'd been and ran over to the nearest wounded. She started healing with all her might, knowing that this room was almost these men's deathbed.

***************

Outside at this very minute the patrol Inness was in left, just as another group of riders entered, very flustered. One of them leapt off there horse and grabbed his bag. He then sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him to the infirmary. It was Duke Baird of Queenscove.

***************

Kel sat on a seat, praying constantly for the lives of the people in the infirmary. She leant on Buri, her life support. On the other side Yuki was fidgety and pacing constantly. Daine was doing her best to calm her down, but was working very slowly.

Numair had taken another man in the room, as had Jon. Dom and Neal were unattended, Alanna hoping that Neal's magic, and the Queenscove in Dom would hold them a little longer. Raoul sat by Dom praying that his sergeant wouldn't die. 

Unexpectedly the door flew open to another figure. It was Duke Baird. He rushed in and nodded to the others before rushing to his son. He placed healing hands on his forehead and fell into the magic.

The wounded and their healers glowed their colours, four bright glows, black, blue, purple and green. Only four glows. Five wounded. Dom was unattended.

Kel knew that Dom was unattended, and knew that it had to happen. She sat there with her Yamani mask hoping for the best. _Dom, your second true love is on the brink of death, her body screamed, __do something! But Kel knew she couldn't. She had to let fate play it out._

And so the healers sweated and swore as they worked as hard as they could to hold the victims in life. The magic could be seen pouring out of them into the other, pushing back the darkness. King Jonathan fainted and his charge slipped into darkness, the first death. Raoul was at his side in a jiffy and checked for pulse and breathing, the King was still alive (A/N: Ha! All you Jon haters suffer!). Raoul picked him up and rushed out of the room.

Numair seemed to be enjoying the healing, not his usual area. His charge was clearly going to live, but to what extent Numair didn't know. It seemed that he was trying to return the expected life span to person, even add some. He suddenly dropped his hands and grinned. Daine left Yuki to go and congratulate her beloved, giving caring words to his ears.

Alanna screamed and then forced the darkness out of her wounded. He was living and opened his eyes. He looked at Alanna and started gabbling all the thanks he could think of, but Alanna accepted none, just drank down a whole pitcher of water.

Duke Baird worked off Neal and his magic, providing more than enough to save Neal. His son opened his eyes, and looked into his father's grinning wryly with a belief that they could only have. Yuki ran over and grabbed Neal in a very un-Yamani way, though she had every right to after the pain she had gone through.

Alanna and Baird rushed over to Dom then. They tried to use what they had but were run dry. Kel walked over like already part of the funeral procession and sat on the other side of the bed. She squeezed Dom's hand as Alanna and Baird did what they could. First Baird sat back, then Alanna.

"I'm sorry, Kel." Baird said, tears in his eyes. Kel just nodded weeping. She leant forwards and grabbed what was almost dead of Dom. She cried into his chest, giving up all hope, just believing he was gone like the other death already.

It was then she saw the Black God. _Keladry of Mindelan, he said, _this is not your time yet. Go live. I am here for him. _The Black God pointed to Dom. Kel almost moved away but stayed._

"No, no! You can't yet. He's barely 25 and yet you go to take his life away, why can't you let him live? Why?" Kel begged of the God, yet he shook his head. "If Dom goes then my time will come sooner then expected, you can't take him yet." The god seemed to be taken aback at this comment. Was there something the gods needed Kel for? Why would he not want her to die? She continued on. "Imagine how much sadness this would cause, and then if I committed suicide…" Kel gave up and turned to Dom. He was going to go, that was obvious. She kissed him on the lips and then moved away, her tears dropping on his chest. The god didn't move. Then he wasn't there. 

Dom's eyes flickered open.

***************

Neal lived. Dom….I think he did…*thinking heavily* Anyway, face it everyone I have Neal and Dom, and for an anonymous geek: I guess you can 'borrow' Neal. Or maybe have him, I'm still his best friend. NO one takes Dom from me! I love him so much! That's why my name is the shortened 'Keladry of Masbolle'.

Kelly *-* 

*Jumping for joy from finishing the chapter and having Dom's love proclaimed to me. *


	11. Chapter 11, The Cheesy Ending

**__**

Disclaimer: I disclaim any claims I may have supposedly made if you try to sue me. I do claim that I am a lazy cow in leaving the story incomplete for so long.

__

Hello Aliens! I feel alienated, but am back to supposedly complete the story. You may remember me from 3 months ago. That is, if you have been here that long. Please read on, I actually wrote this ages ago, but have been unsatisfied with it, and still am, though this is better than the other more cheesy than ever literally possible one. I think that this is a very badly written and cheesy, but my beta is in China and her inbox is full. Kill, kill, kill!!! Please, I need all the criticism I can get. If you remember me tell me. If you're new read it all!

Kelly*-*

---

****

Chapter 11: The inevitable, cheesy ending (or not so cheesy)

Kel saw Dom opened his eyes. She paled. She stood up slowly, everyone watching her. She pushed past Yuki, Raoul, Buri and Thayet on her left and ran. 

Raoul, who had returned, grabbed Kel and looked at her pleadingly. "You're not going to speak to him?"

Kel looked away. "I – I can't. I just -"

Kel pulled away from Raoul who held her arm steadily; Kel was shaking. She glared at Raoul who smiled, "I know you love me Kel." She looked at him sorrowfully flipped him over, using the extra weight he had to help her. Then she ran.

Kel left the infirmary at a sprint; she couldn't face Dom, not now. She turned around for a moment and saw Buri in the doorway of the infirmary. She was joined by Neal soon after and Alanna. Neal moved to go get Kel but stopped at a word from Alanna. Buri stared pleadingly at Kel, but Alanna waved her on laughing, maybe even understanding. Kel grinned and ran on.

She made it to her rooms and barred the door. Sitting calmly on her bed she contemplated what was going to happen when they came. What she would say, what she would do…

Banging on the door interrupted her train of thought. Rising slowly, every step thought out, she moved gracefully to the door and unbolted it. In the panic, Neal had somehow made it and the door flew open, fast.

Kel fell down, fast.

"Nealan!!!!!" Alanna roared at him, she had followed closely behind him.

Kel looked up dazed. "Ouch."

Neal released his grip on Alanna's arms, protecting himself from danger. "Look Kel. I know that you love Dom, hell, everyone does. He's not dead and he loves you, and always has. Don't you dare deny that. I know you like the back of my hand… No wait, I don't know the back of my hand that well… bad expression… but I do know you well…" Alanna rose behind Neal and pushed him to the side.

Leaning over Kel she immediately healed a slowly bleeding wound on Kel's head. 

Sighing she said, "I'm not one for speeches, but all I can say is go see that man!"

Kel laughed, seeing such an outburst and took Alanna's hand, grinning for the first time in days. Then slipping her hand out of the redhead's, she reached across to Neal and hauled him up, giving him a friendly hug. 

"Don't you ever let me forget anything you just said," she whispered in his ear.

---

Dom blinked, seeing Kel run out of the infirmary. "What's she doing?" he asked, thoroughly confused at the situation.

Raoul came over, holding his behind. "I have no idea Sergeant, but what I do know is you getting married is a very bad idea I'll lose one of my best."

Dom laughed. "Yes milord." Raoul walked off to pester his wife to be, but anxious to see Kel return, everyone had known about Kel and Dom for ages, except them.

And so Dom sat, calmly, waiting the return of Kel before anything else. Becoming restless, he slipped out of the room and made his way to Kel's rooms meeting her giving Neal a big hug. Annoyed that it wasn't him, he stood there, resting on the doorway.

Kel exclaimed when she noticed him over Neal's shoulder. Letting go of Neal, she moved gracefully around him standing in front of Dom. He leaned in to kiss her, just to be met by a hand.

"You know I don't like open displays of affection." She chided cheekily.

He pouted with the same attitude. "I don't care."

Wrapping her up in warm embrace, he kissed her warmly on the lips. Kel felt safe and sound for the first time since that skirmish, happily with another, no matter how cheesy the recent days since her's and Neal's arrival at Steadfast had been.

---

Everyone cheered wildly when Raoul kissed his bride, Buri. Finally it had happened and things were at ease.

Within this same moment, many hands linked, it reminding them of their own love… Thayet and Jonathan, Alanna and George, Neal and Yuki, Wolset and Osbe- hang on, that shouldn't be there!!! Returning to the story… and last, but clearly not least, Dom and Kel.

In a stunning creamy green dress, Kel looked at Dom and grinned. 

He smiled back and said, "I still have the most beautiful lady, but we can wait for our wedding."

Kel nodded and mouthed, "Yes, we will wait…"

---

__

Thankyou for reading it all! 

And so the cheesy yarn ends. Buri gets a ring, Kel gets a lover and we all live happily ever after. Oh wait, a prayer for the dead guy (see previous chapter) "Our father who art in heaven…" Done! I feel much better with this done. Finally. For all the loyal readers, thankyou, and I feel better seeing that Pheep has been in the same situation of not updating. I have contended with the fact that I love Dom too much to give him to Kel and Writers' Block. Thanks for making me feel special via reviews. Do it one last time for this cheesy hunk of junk?

Merci beaucoup (oh look, I can speak French!)

Kelly *-* 

__

*Kisses and hugs all round* 


End file.
